eden_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Backgrounds
Backgrounds Back grounds are special advantages that each character posses based on their backstories. All characters have ten points to spend in the different backgrounds who go from one to five Ressources Funding Funding represent saved up money your character has at the begining of the game. Once spent, this pool is gone for good. #1000c #2500c #10 000c #25 000c #50 000c Vehicle Your character already owns a vehicle, either he bought it or it was given to him. The character must choose one. Although he may spend multiple point to own more than one Car. #Civilian Car or Motorbike #Sport Car, Off Road Buggy or Freight truck #Armored Buggy #APC or Light Tank #HEavy Talk or Battle Mech Requisition With Requisition, the character may aquire equipment from legitimate channel. Although these can deny frivolous requests even if the character can pay. #Rifle and Carbines, Low grade military equipment (Googles, Camoflage, Scopes) #Heavy machine guns, Snipers, Light explosives(Grenades), medium grade military equipment (Drones, silencers) #High Explosives (C4), Rocket launchers, Anti-tank cannons, Military Humvees, Choopers, Planes #Armored Vehicles, Light Tanks, Hovercrafts, VTOLs. #Pretty much anything, including experimental weapons. Black Market This measures how much the characters can aquire through illegal sources. #Common prescription drugs, Forged IDs, ID-less handguns. #Mofified Ammo, ID-Less Rifles, Illegal drugs (bulk) #Illegal explosives, passcodes, hacking decks, Stolen Vehicles #Stole military equipment, Top Secret Intel. #Almost anything, along with false papers. Library How much information the character has on hand, mundane and occult #A Small collection on a few topics(3) #A Modest Collection with a decent range of topics (5) #A Large colelction with many topics (7) #A Humongrous collection (10 topics) #National Archive worth of information, anything can be found given time. Cybernetics / Body Mods Cybernetic implants for humans aswell as body mods for Synths #Limb Replacement, Cosmetic Mod #Strenghtened Lim, Mental booster, Integrated weapon / Light Weight Body, Lightless Sensor #Mechanized arm, Algorithms, Blaster, Command Implant #Subdermal Armor, Crystaline Nerves # Safehouse A safehouse is a hidden location the character can hide at and store his equipment #A small room sized hiding spot. (Secret stashes) #The size of a small Apartment with minimal security (Cameras, Alarm) #House Sized, with decent security and a garage for one vehicle. (Camera, Laser trip, Emergency cloister) #Manor Sized, strong security and garage for two vehicle or a helipad. (Turret or drone defense) #A military complex, large enough to contain a gigantic arsenal and several vehicles with extraordianry security. Contacts Informants #One major contact and a handful of minor ones. (Local) #Two major contacts and a few minor ones scattered about the area. (City) #Three major contacts and minor ones in every club or police precinct. (Regional) #Four major contacts and minor contacts spread throughout the Province. (Proivincial) #Five major contacts, and you seldom go anywhere without seeing a minor one. (National) Allies Allies count the number of people of abilities on the same level as yours that you can call to help. Allies have a closer relationship to the character than informants and will sometimes require a favor from the character. (1 to 5) Backer You've gotten the support of someone in power or of a group of individuals who are willing to lend you a hand, that is as far as their own agendas coincide with yours. #A minor backer (City Official, Local Business) #A decent backer (Politician or Small Compagny) #A Strong backer (Political party or Corporation) #A Powerfl backer (Sub Faction Leader or Mega-corporation) #A backer who's influence is beyond comprehension (Dimensional Lord, Ancient Conspirators, COrporate conglomerate) Followers Followers are minor characters with very little abilities of their own. They are however ready yo help you anyway they can. FOllowers can be militiamen ready to cover your back, wealthy civilians willing to help fund your operation. They range from regular joes to groupies and cultists. They are above mere admirators and would sacrifice much to help you. #5 followers, Local fame #10 followers, City fame #25 followers, Regional fame #50 followers National fame #100 followers, National Hero Reputation Prestige Prestige is how well people know you and regard you positively. #People from where you live known you well. #A city has named a bridge in your honor #People across your nation know your name and respect it. #International fame, you are respected for what you did. #Just about everybody know who you are on Eden. Some extradimentional entities also speak of your name. Infamy When someone is infamous he is well known but also respected and feared. #You are a local boogeyman for young children. #You figure on the 'most wanted' list of people in your home city. #All across your home nation, people speaks of what you've done. #People all around the world fear your name and reputation. #Even dimensional lords come pay their respect to you. Faction Ranking How much you are known and influential in your own faction. Characters without this background only belong to a faction in name only and hold no actual rank. #Enlisted #Squad Commander #Platoon Commander #High Officer #General